Kimmi O Matteiru (re)
by Prominensa
Summary: Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sejak pertama aku melihatnya, aku tahu dialah pria untukku.


**Kimmi O Matteiru**

 **Author: Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: M**

 **Prompt: #16**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** Sejak pertama aku melihatnya, aku tahu dialah pria untukku.

 **~Happy Reading~**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sunyi, seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu sisi dinding. Cat pada dinding itu berwarna _baby_ _pink_ dan ditambah _stiker_ bintang - bintang di setiap sisi ruangan.

Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari libur musim panas, tapi justru mendung yang menyapa pertama kali di pagi hari. Mungkin sebab itulah, tak ada seorang pun beraktivitas untuk meneteskan keringatnya.

Salahkan hujan dan angin yang tiba-tiba mengubah musim panas menjadi musim panas seperti ini. Begitu halnya suasana gadis itu, sama kacaunya dengan cuaca.

Berulang kali gadis itu memandangi satu persatu foto-foto yang bercecer di lantai. Seolah seperti petir yang berada di luar, hatinya menggelegar setiap ia memandangi foto-foto itu.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, menghela napas berat berulang kali. Berharap pikirannya ikut lepas dengan napas yang terbuang.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

Pikirannya entah ke mana. Ucapnya kini mulai meracau kepada sosok pemuda yang entah siapa yang dimaksud.

Sendu, kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi sendu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Sakura. Tapi, perlahan ada senyum yang terpancar pada wajahnya. Mungkin ini karena ingatannya sedang berusaha mengorek masa lalu. Tepatnya 5 tahun yang lalu.

 **Kimmi O Matteiru**

 **[Sakura POV]**

 _Shiteruka, ichinichi ju kimi no koto bakkari kangaeteru yo._

 _Kau tahu, seharian ini aku memikirkanmu terus._

Hari ini tahun keduaku mengajar di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Konoha _Gakuen_. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan, karena di tempat ini banyak guru-guru yang masih muda mengajar di sini.

Muda? Ah, sebenarnya tidak juga. Mungkin lebih tepatnya guru yang masih _single_. Walaupun sebenarnya usia kami tidaklah terlalu tua juga untuk menikah. Tapi entah kenapa masyarakat terlalu meributkan tentang hal itu. Sedangkan untuk diriku sendiri, ah, ini benar-benar menyebalkan jika aku pikirkan berulang kali. Ya, hingga usia 28 tahun ini, aku hanya sekali saja menjalin hubungan asmara. Dan itu, gagal.

Ya, begitulah. Daripada harus kupikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Lebih baik kupandangi saja bunga sakura yang ada di sekitarku ini. Warnanya benar-benar indah, menyedapkan mataku. Aromanya sangat nikmat untuk dihirup.

Langkah kaki kuperlambat. Mengingat ini awal masuk sekolah dan aku datang terlalu pagi yaitu pukul 06:00 jadi, aku tidak akan terlambat.

Setelah kuperhatikan jalanan hari ini terlihat sepi. Membuatku sedikit nyaman, karena aku bukanlah _type_ orang yang suka keramaian.

Fokusku ke depan. Tidak ada arah lain yang kuperhatikan. Namun, perhatianku jadi teralihkan ketika seorang murid menabrak pundakku.

Ya, itu adalah murid dari sekolah yang sama dengan tempatku mengajar. Dilihat dari seragamnya sudah pasti dia adalah salah satu murid di sana.

Fisiknya tinggi melebihi aku, badannya tergolong kurus, rambutnya hitam dan sedikit mencuat ke belakang. Dari belakang bisa kunilai dia adalah pemuda bertampang rupawan. Kulitnya yang putih mulus terlihat mengkilap terpantul sinar matahari pagi. Wah, pemuda itu lumayan juga, pikirku.

Aku terus memperhatikan caranya berjalan. Dia memang tampan. Tapi, sayangnya jarak usia kami tidak mungkin membuat aku bisa dekat dengannya kecuali, sebagai guru dan murid.

Kuenyahkan pikiran itu. Aku harus bergegas.

Kupercepat langkah berharap bisa sampai ke sekolah lebih dulu dari dirinya. Tapi, sayangnya ia sudah terlanjur menghilang di persimpangan.

.

.

.

Kami semua dikumpulkan di aula. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menyambut murid yang baru saja masuk. Kebetulan sekali tahun ini, aku dipilih menjadi wali kelas untuk kelas 1.

Semua murid dan guru sudah berjejer rapi. Kami mendengar dengan khidmat pidato dari kepala sekolah, Senju Tsunade. Dengan penuh wibawa Tsunade- _sama_ berpidato di atas podium.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah murid-murid di depanku. Wajah mereka sangat polos. Terutama untuk murid baru yang baru saja bergabung di sekolah ini.

Tanpa kusadari, aku merasa ada seseorang yang menatapku. Dan hal itu membuat aku tertarik untuk berganti menatapnya. Dia cukup merasa salah tingkah saat netra kami bertemu pandang. Hal ini mengingatkanku akan sebuah artikel yang kemarin aku baca.

" _Saat kau fokus memandang seseorang, terdapat suatu energi yang dirasakan orang tersebut, dan tidak heran jika tiba-tiba dia menoleh kepadamu._

 _Jadi apa yang ada dipikiranmu ketika bangun di tengah malam, dan entah kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin sekali menoleh ke arah sudut_ _kamarmu."_

Ah, tapi ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ber _genre_ horor. Meskipun iris orang yang menatapku tadi berwarna gelap. Tapi, tidak ada aura mencekam di sekelilingku. Terkecuali saat Karin- _senpai_ menyikutku dan memberi isyarat agar aku memperhatikan podium, tempat di mana kepala sekolah sedang bercuap ria memberi himbauan.

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, entah apa mengapa aku jadi memikirkan salah satu muridku itu. Dia terlalu misterius bagiku. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengenalnya terlalu jauh karena aku bukan wali kelasnya tahun ini.

 **Kimmi O Matteiru**

Sakura mendapat _telephone_ dari sahabatnya, Ino. Ia mengajak untuk bertemu di sebuah _caffe_ langganan mereka. Sebenarnya Sakura enggan untuk datang, tapi, Ino sedikit memaksa hari ini. Bahkan kalau, Sakura tidak mau datang Ino bilang ia akan memaksanya, menjemputnya dan menyeret Sakura.

Dengan penuh kemalasan ia akhirnya berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Ia juga membereskan foto-foto yang berserakan di lantai.

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura tertuju pada satu foto yang menurutnya itu cukup menggelikan. Tapi di detik yang lain mata Sakura menyiratkan akan kerinduan yang mendalam akan foto itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, orang yang memotret foto itu.

Foto dengan gambar dirinya sedang berdiri mengajar dengan diberi aksen lucu di mana wajah Sakura diberi editan telinga, hidung, dan kumis binatang kelinci.

"Aku rindu kamu..." Sakura bergumam sendiri dan terduduk lagi di lantai kamarnya. Ia merasa kurang semangat untuk memenuhi janji Ino. Bukan, bukan karena cuaca yang mendadak hujan. Tapi karena perasaannya terbawa oleh seseorang.

Kini ia pun memilih berkutat dengan masa lalunya kembali sambil memungut foto-foto itu satu persatu. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, berharap seseorang yang sedang ia rindukan sedang merindukannya.

 **Kimmi O Matteiru**

 **[Sakura POV]**

 _Anata ni aete shiawase._

 _Bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu._

Musim panas telah tiba. Seperti biasa akan diadakan lomba pekan olahraga di sekolah. Acaranya banyak sekali dan cukup meriah. Bahkan para guru pun juga ikut berpartisipasi mengikuti beberapa perlombaan agar lebih meriah.

Sebenarnya aku malas ikut serta, tapi, Karin- _senpai_ terus saja memaksaku. Membuatku mengiyakan ajakannya tanpa rasa ikhlas.

Kulihat semua murid tampak antusias mengikutinya. Begitu juga dengan kelas di mana aku menjadi wali kelas di sana.

Karin- _senpai_ juga sangat antusias dengan lomba tersebut. Ia benar-benar semangat sekali dan aku suka semangatnya itu.

Namun di koridor aku mendengar percakapan beberapa murid laki-laki yang mengatai Karin- _senpai_ dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Hey, kau tahu 'dada' Karin- _sensei_ padat juga ya?"

"Kalian tahu, setiap malam aku 'mimpi basah' tentang dia."

Percakapan lima orang itu di akhiri dengan tawa yang meledak dan kata-kata yang semakin tidak enak didengar. Hal itu cukup membuatku kesal dan menghampiri mereka berlima.

"Hey, kalian sedang apa di sini?" ucapku dengan intonasi cukup tinggi.

Mereka semua langsung terdiam dan menunduk. Tapi, hanya satu orang yang tidak menunduk dan justru menatap tajam aku.

Dia adalah ...

"Uchiha Sasuke," panggil seseorang, dan itu adalah Karin- _senpai_. "Kenapa kau masih ada di sini. cepat bersiap dengan yang lainnya."

Karin- _senpai_ tiba-tiba menghampiri kami. Ia heran ada apa denganku yang sepertinya sedang kesal. Aku hanya mengunci mulutku dan membiarkan para 'penjahat kelamin' itu bergabung dengan yang lain untuk berlomba.

.

.

.

Kini aku bergabung dengan Karin- _senpai_ dan lainnya duduk di tribun untuk menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas.

Kelas Karin- _senpai_ sedang tampil hari ini. Para pendukung pun bersorak ria menghantarkan semangat untuk para pemain. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka meneriaki idola mereka.

Aku duduk dan hanya diam. Meskipun aku menyaksikannya tapi sama sekali tidak ada hal yang menarik perhatianku hari ini. Terlebih aku harus menyaksikan pertandingan lima murid dengan pikiran kotor itu bermain di lapangan. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Sakura? Apa kau lapar? Aku punya cemilan dan _cola_ ," Karin- _senpai_ menyodorkan makanan di depanku. Mungkin ia berpikir kalau aku diam saja karena lapar. Tapi, bukan itu yang sedang kurasakan.

Aku tidak enak padanya, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil _cola_ yang ia tawarkan tadi. Tapi nasibku sedang tidak bagus hari ini. Karena aku tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang tengah melempar kausnya padaku.

Semua orang menatapku seolah aku ini 'penjahat'. Sedangkan aku, aku justru celingukan mencari siapa pelakunya. Bukannya apa-apa, kaus ini terlalu lengket dan bau akan keringat cukup membuatku merasa jijik dan muntah. Dan...

Ah, itu dia pemilik kaus tersebut. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Entah disengaja atau tidak tapi itu perbuatan yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan melamun lagi, pertandingan sudah selesai," kata Karin- _senpai_.

Aku hanya berdiri kaku menatap mata Uchiha. Aku kesal karena dia berlaku tidak sopan kepadaku. Aku ingin marah tapi segerombolan _fangirls_ di belakangku mulai mengataiku sebagai wanita beruntung. Mungkin karena kaus sampah ini maksudnya. Hah, yang benar saja?

Tapi entah kenapa di dalam lubuk hatiku tersimpan sedikit rasa senang melebihi anak kecil yang mendapat permen. Sungguh manis rasanya. Dan kaus itu entah kenapa masih kusimpan hingga sekarang.

 **Kimmi O Matteiru**

Dering _handphone_ Sakura mendadak berbunyi. Membuat suasana sunyi di kamar Sakura menjadi meriah.

Ia yakin seseorang yang mungkin akan menelponnya hari ini adalah Ino. Dengan lemas Sakura mengangkat telponnya dan memulai percakapan basa-basi dengan Ino tentang janjinya hari ini.

"Jadi aku tidak akan menjemputmu kan?" tanya Ino.

"Ehmm, begitulah. Mungkin satu jam lagi aku akan sampai," dengan perasaan malas Sakura menjawabnya.

Ia merasa malas bukan karena cuaca atau lainnya. Tapi, ia tahu apa maksud Ino memaksanya untuk bertemu hari ini. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan pasti karena Ino ingin memperkenalkan Sakura dengan para pria yang ia kenal agar Sakura segera mendapat jodoh seperti dirinya.

Dia sahabat yang baik bukan?

Namun, hati Sakura sudah lama tertinggal pada seseorang. Meski penantiannya panjang dan berduri. Ia tidak mampu mengganti posisi pria itu dengan sembarang orang.

Sakura kembali menatap lembaran foto-foto itu. Ia meringis kecut saat memandangi wajah pria yang bersarang di hatinya itu. Sekali lagi ia mengingat kenangan bersamanya.

 **Kimmi O Matteiru**

 **[Sakura POV]**

 _Okashii yo ne. Anata no soba ni iru to, tottemo ochitsuku no. Maru de zutto mae kara no shiriai mitai ni._

 _Aneh ya. Kalau aku bersamamu, aku merasa damai. Seolah kita sudah lama saling mengenal._

Pagi itu Karin- _senpai_ sudah ribut mendengar gosip dari Temari- _senpai_. Mereka sedang membicarakan Shion, siswi dari kelas dua. Mereka bilang bahwa Shion diam-diam hamil satu bulan. Sontak kami semua kaget. Bahkan Kabuto- _senpai_ menguping pembicaraan kepala sekolah dengan Shion sehingga gosipnya semakin meluas.

"Karin, dengar sepertinya Uchiha akan dipanggil Kepala Sekolah." sambil menarik kursi di depan Karin- _senpai_ , Kabuto- _senpai_ mengawali percakapan kami.

"Heh? Kenapa dengan Uchiha?" tanya Karin- _senpai_ penasaran.

Sejujurnya aku juga penasaran mendengarnya. Tapi, aku hanya diam dan melebarkan pendengaranku.

"Katanya Shion mengaku bahwa Uchiha-lah yang menghamilinya."

"Apa? Ap-apa maksudmu Kabuto?"

Seluruh ruangan yang tadinya ramai berubah menjadi sepi. Hal ini membuat semua orang jadi melihat ke arah mereka berdua dan akhirnya satu persatu dari mereka semua mulai bergerombolan di sana, memperbincangkan tentang hal itu.

Sedangkan aku entah kenapa merasa sedih, kecewa atau apapun itu. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Aku berlari hingga sampai ke atap sekolah. Di sana sepi tidak ada siapa pun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan di tempat ini. Tapi hatiku rasanya ingin menangis, ingin menjerit saat itu juga.

Sayangnya, aku hanya bisa mencengkeram pagar jaring besi di depanku dengan kesepuluh jariku. Napasku berubah menjadi deruan kasar. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tenang.

Aku mulai hampir mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mataku. Jika ada yang berkata kenapa? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Mendengar nama Uchiha terseret dalam suatu hal yang buruk membuat hatiku membengkak sakit.

Aneh ya? Berbicara saja tidak pernah. Bertemu pun hanya di sekolah. Tapi, mata kami memang sering bertemu. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu menyiratkan akan satu hal atau tidak. Entahlah. Ini perasaan apa aku tidak tahu.

Merasa cukup tenang aku pun berbalik. Dengan kasar kudorong pintu di depanku. Aku tidak tahu jika ada orang yang berdiri di depan pintu itu. Seketika bunyi "awww" kudengar.

"Ittai..." teriaknya mengaduh.

"Hah? Ah-gom-gomena-sai Uchi-ha?" kataku melotot.

Hey, kenapa dia juga ada di sini? Kenapa aku harus bertemu seseorang yang sudah mengaduk-aduk hatiku lewat suatu _magis_ di matanya. Ah, kenapa? Jeritku fruatasi.

 _Si_ _Uchiha_ itu memegangi hidungnya yang keluar cairan kental darah, akibat terkena pintu yang kubuka dengan kasar.

Karena merasa bersalah aku pun segera menyumpal hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang sengaja aku bawa. Menggiringnya duduk di sebelahku di tangga dekat pintu atap.

Keadaan di sana sepi. Sepertinya ini sudah lewat jam istirahat. Uchiha ini, aku yakin dia membolos jam pelajaran berikutnya. Sedangkan aku, aku sendiri memang sedang kosong jam saat ini.

"Eh, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak" jawabnya sambil meringis sakit.

Kami berdua diam kembali. Bukankah seharusnya aku menegurnya? Tapi aku tidak mau dia jauh dari sisiku. Aku ingin dia tetap di sini. Entahlah, di dalam pikiranku, aku hanya ingin ia mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin tentang gosip itu. Dan kudengar ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Itu semua tidak benar..." Uchiha itu mulai bersuara. "Tentang aku dan Shion," dia menoleh kepadaku dan aku hanya menunduk.

Tiba-tiba dia menyelipkan helaian anak rambutku di belakang telinga kananku. Reflek aku pun menoleh. Dan Uchiha itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Sekali lagi mata kami bertemu.

Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat angin di sekitarku terasa terhirup sebuah lubang.

"Karena yang aku sukai adalah Haruno- _sensei_."

Jarak di antara kami semakin tipis. Aku pun reflek menutup mata. Bibirnya mengecup sekilas bibirku. Saat ia akan menjauhkan kembali wajahnya, yang ada aku justru mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Membuat Uchiha menyelesaikan sampai akhir kegiatan senonoh ini.

Kami saling melumat bibir. Saling menggigit. Sehingga tidak ada yang mengalah di antara kami untuk membuka mulut. Ketika ada kesempatan, lidah kami pun melilit bahkan saliva kami saling tertukar.

Ini gila. Ini aneh. Tidak peduli di mana tempatnya kami terus saja melakukan kegiatan senonoh Ini. Pikiranku memang kosong. Salahkan hormon perawan tuaku ini yang selama 28 tahun tidak pernah dijamah.

Saat ia mulai menarik pinggangku untuk lebih dekat. Saat itu aku sadar oksigen di sekitarku sudah hilang selama kurang lebih 2-3 menit. Sehingga kami dengan perasaan tak ingin, mau tidak mau harus melepasnya.

Aku ngos-ngosan. Wajahku memerah. Suara jantungku semakin keras. Ada pikiran logis di otakku. Kenapa aku melakukan hal yang jelas tidak pantas kulakukan ini dengan salah satu muridku?

Entahlah. Terlalu bingung dengan keadaan ini. Aku pun memutuskan pergi dari tempat laknat itu. Meninggalkan Uchiha dengan tatapannya yang tidak dapat kulupakan.

Tapi, ternyata hal itu adalah dimana terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Ia _diskors_ gara-gara kasus itu selama 1 bulan. Dan setelah 1 bulan itu, kami tidak pernah saling memandang lagi. Walau aku tahu ternyata Shion berbohong tentang kehamilannya karena Sasuke.

Kami menciptakan atmosfir yang berbeda semenjak kejadian itu. Kami tidak pernah curi pandang ataupun menyapa. Hingga musim semi berikutnya hali itu terus berlanjut. Tapi sialnya di kelas dua ini, aku harus menjadi wali kelasnya.

 **Kimmi O Matteiru**

Sakura berangkat dengan payungnya menuju tempat _caffe_ langganannya. Genangan air ada di mana-mana membuatnya mengeluh tiada henti. Untung jarak _caffe_ tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Jadi hanya sekitar 20 menit saja ia langsung sampai.

Tak lama ia pun sudah berada di depan pintu _caffe_. Terlihat Ino dengan rambut pirangnya melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura merasa konyol dengan tingkah Ino yang melambaikan tangan sedang ia masih berada di luar. _Caffe_ ini cukup unik memang, karena pintu dan temboknya semua terbuat dari kaca. Tidak heran jika Ino bisa seperti itu.

Karena sudah sampai di _caffe_ , Sakura pun membuka pintu _caffe_ dan menghampiri Ino. Ino tidaklah sendirian. Ia bersama 2 orang lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat duduklah di sini!." Ino lekas menarik tubuh Sakura. Ia juga berpindah duduk di sebelah kursi Sakura. Posisi mereka sekarang justru mirip dengan orang yang sedang _double_ _date_. Berhadapan dengan pria-pria yang tidak Sakura kenali.

Secara fisik mereka memang bukanlah orang yang _standard_. Ia cukup berterima kasih kepada Ino soal ini. Tapi, Sakura sungguh tidak menginginkan pria seperti itu jika ada Uchiha Sasuke di dunia ini.

Mereka berbincang-bincang, saling tertawa bersama, meski sebenarnya hanya mereka bertiga tepatnya. Sakura hanya melamun dan sesekali melihat ke arah luar melalui kaca di sebelahnya.

Ia merindukan seseorang, berharap orang itu muncul dan menyelamatkan dirinya di dalam sangkar kaca ini. Memejamkan mata Sejenak, Sakura mencoba mengingat klimaks dari kisah cintanya bersama salah satu muridnya itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Kimmi O Matteiru**

 **[Sakura POV]**

 _Koi ni ochiru nante koto wa arienai to omotte ta. Konna kimochi ni natta koto wa nai._

 _Aku kira aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Belum pernah aku merasa seperti ini._

Tidak ada yang aneh semenjak kejadian itu. Aku dan Uchiha Sasuke hanya sebatas guru dan murid. Kami berdua nampak normal selayaknya status itu.

Meski aku merasa tidak ingin lepas dari jeratannya. Tapi, aku sadar semuanya akan semakin buruk jika diteruskan. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk hal semacam ini. Aku tidak ingin merusaknya. Biarlah cinta ini dia anggap sebagai cinta satu arah.

Hingga musim panas kedua dimulai semuanya menjadi klimaks. Tepatnya beberapa hari sebelum musim panas berawal.

Uchiha Sasuke, tidak masuk sekolah selama 5 hari menjelang liburan musim panas. orang tuanya memberi kabar bahwa dia mengalamami kecelakaan dan mengalami patah tulang di tangan kirinya.

Berita itu cukup mengagetkanku. Sebagai wali kelas aku pun datang ke rumahnya untuk menjenguknya. Ini adalah hal normal menurut orang lain bukan?

Tapi ini membuatku tidak normal sebagai wali kelasnya. Kami berbuat lebih dari hal kemarin. Sudah hal biasa bagi kami jika berada dalam satu ranjang. Bahkan tanpa sehelai benang melekat di tubuh kami.

Hal ini bermula saat ia mengizinkanku masuk ke kamarnya. Memperlihatkan padaku sesuatu yang cukup menarik. Ia memiliki _hobby_ memotret dan ingin menekuni hal itu lebih dalam. Bahkan patah tulang yang ia terima ini, karena hasil dari dia memotret hal yang terlalu _extreme_.

Aku pun cukup mengagumi karyanya. Aku pun juga bisa melihat potret diriku di antara karyanya yang terpajang di kamarnya. Hampir setiap hari aku pun ke rumah Sasuke dengan alasan bahwa aku akan memberinya pelajaran tambahan di musim panas. Tentu saja itu hanya sekedar alasan. Dan perlahan tangan kiri Sasuke pun berubah membaik. Aku senang.

Suatu hari ia mengusiliku. Dalam keadaan berdiri dan saling memandang ia menggigit telinga kiriku. Aku terkikik geli. Tapi, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi serius. Hingga ia mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh.

"Apakah kau mau menungguku?" dia menatap mataku intens. "Menungguku menjadi seorang pria dewasa."

"Apa maksud...?" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Ia langsung memotongnya.

"Saat musim dingin nanti aku akan pindah bersama keluargaku ke Jerman." Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Pikiranku kosong dibuatnya. Entahlah kami, bukan tepatnya aku, aku tidak mengerti mendengar berita itu aku bisa sesedih ini.

Selang beberapa menit berucap seperti, Sasuke pun hendak pergi Dari kamarnya seolah memberiku waktu untuk berpikir.

"Akan kuambilkan minuman," pamitnya dan melenggang pergi.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke mencapai pintu, kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku hanya ingin ia tahu.

"Aku - aku akan menunggumu."

Ia segera berbalik dan mendekapku erat. Begitu juga denganku yang tidak ingin lepas darinya. Aku akui, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Muridku tersayang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke- _kun_.

Kami cukup lama berpelukan hingga aku merasa ada yang menonjol di balik celananya, aku pun sedikit kaget dan ingin nerenggangkan pelukan kami. Namun, ia malah menggesekkan 'benda' itu di 'bagian' sensitifku sehaingga hal itu pun cukup membuatku merona hebat. Tapi siapa sangka gairah kami berdua semakin panas saat itu juga. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut dan hati-hati, tidak lagi ada. Yang ada ciuman kami berubah menjadi kasar dan panas. Sudah hilang logika kami. Yang ada gairah yang memuncak.

Ciuman di bibir pun merambat ke mana-mana. Haus akan nafsu, kami pun saling melepas pakaian masing-masing. Memeberi tanda kepemilikan di tubuh masing-masing. Saling mengemut organ intim. Mempersatukan cinta kami lewat cairan cinta yang terhubung melalui alat _genital_ kami.

Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai liburan musim panas selesai. Antara aku atau Sasuke, kami akan bergantian saling berkunjung demi melepas rasa rindu kami. Seolah kiamat akan segera terjadi dan kami tidak ingin berhenti melakukannya.

Tanpa sadar, musim dingin pun akan segera datang. Sasuke sempat berkunjung ke apartemenku untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia datang dan memberiku hadiah, sepasang anting yang ia beli dari hasil ia menang kontes memotret. Aku pun juga memberinya hadiah berupa kamera mini yang ringan dibawa ke mana-mana.

Malam itu pun menjadi malam terakhir kami bertemu. Tidak ada 'pengaman' lagi saat kami melakukan yang terakhir kali. Kalaupun berakhir menjadi benih, kami sama sekali tidak peduli. Kami hanya butuh ini sebagai penghangat musim dingin.

Dan esoknya ia pun pergi. Sasuke terbang dengan pesawat besi menuju benua biru.

 **Kimmi O Matteiru**

"Ra...Sakura," panggil Ino.

"Maaf ya, aku ke toilet dulu." Mengabaikan Ino, Sakura memilih melesat ke toilet. Tanpa ia sadari Ino pun membuntutinya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih denganmu?" cerca Ino.

Sakura yang menghadap ke arah cermin wastafel sontak menoleh kaget. Ia pun membalikkan badannya menghadap Ino.

"Ino, aku..."

"Dengar ya Sakura, usiamu sudah tidak muda lagi. Sudah saatnya kau menikah. Jangan mengharapkan pria brengsek itu lagi, dia sudah meninggalkan dirimu ini." Ino pun mencengkeram kedua pundak Sakura yang bergetar. "Bukankah kau bilang terakhir kau mendapat sebuah kiriman surat darinya, orang itu mengirim foto sepasang cincin dan undangan pernikahan bukan? Itu tandanya ia sebentar lagi akan menikahi seseorang." Ino berkata dengan lembut sekarang. Ia merasa iba dengan wanita di depannya ini.

Semua ini terjadi sejak Sasuke pergi ke benua biru. Mereka saling berkirim surat juga foto hasil jepretan Sasuke selama tinggal di sana. Namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sasuke menghilang tanpa kabar sudah hampir lima tahun. Saat itu Sakura enggan dan lelah untuk menunggu lagi. Apalagi sekalinya ada kabar di tahun ini. Sasuke justru mengirim foto dengan gambar sepasang cincin dan undangan pernikahan. Ia pun berkesimpulan Sasuke akan menikah dengan seseorang.

Sakura frustasi, penantiannya terasa sia-sia. Ino adalah sahabatnya yang tahu akan semua derita Sakura. Sejak saat itu Ino membenci Sasuke, pria yang dicintai Sakura.

"Ino, siapa nama kedua pemuda tadi?" Sakura mulai berbicara dengan nada sendu. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Melupakan Sasuke dan _move_ _on_ dari percintaannya.

"Ck, kau tidak ingat eh? Gaara dan Kakashi." Ino pun tersenyum melihat Sakura sepertinya sudah mengubah pikirannya yang keras itu.

Mereka pun keluar dari toilet dan menghampiri kedua pemuda tadi. Namun, langkah Sakura terhenti ketika pandangannya tembus keluar kaca.

Perhatiannya tertuju kepada seseorang yang tengah berdiri tanpa payung di tengah keramaian hujan. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Sorot matanya terlihat sendu sekaligus ingin menguliti seseorang.

Sakura tahu siapa orang itu. Tidak peduli yang lainnya, ia berlari keluar dan membuat pintu _caffe_ hampir rusak karena ia tarik kasar.

Kini Sakura berhadapan dengan orang yang selama ini ia tunggu. Seseorang yang membuat hatinya terpatri mengukir namanya. Berawal dari dua pasang mata yang saling bertemu, mereka menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kagum mereka. Dia, tidak lain adalah muridnya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak peduli batasan guru dan murid. Mereka hanya ingin bersama layaknya orang lain.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah. Ia membukanya perlahan. Nampaklah kerlipan berlian di salah satu cincin itu. Membuat mata Sakura terbelalak tidak percaya. Ia lekas memeluk erat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya ini.

Berciuman melepas rindu meski air hujan mengguyuri tubuh mereka. Semua orang yang melewatinya hanya terkekeh geli.

Tidak terkecuali Ino. Dialah orang yang menghubungi Sasuke. Ia pikir Sasuke tidak akan datang tapi ternyata ia salah. Bahkan ia juga membawa oleh-oleh kebahagian untuk sahabat karibnya, Sakura.

Dan siapa bilang Sasuke akan menikah dengan orang lain. Justru ia berniat melamar Sakura dengan mengirim foto cincin itu. Namun hal itu justru membuat kesalahpahaman timbul pada hubungan mereka.

"Hey, kenapa tidak bawa payung?"

"Tak apa. Penderitaanku di sini masih belum seberapa dibanding penderitaanmu saat menungguku. Aku- masih belum terlambat kan?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Itulah sekiranya dialog mereka di sela-sela momen ciuman itu.

" _Kimmi o matteiru_ " jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang merekah.

 **[End** ]

 _Kare o mita shunkan ni, kono hito da tte wakatta no._

 _Sejak pertama aku melihatnya, aku tahu dialah pria untukku._

 **NOTE** :

Maaf kalau ada readers yang kesel karena ff saya sebelumnya banyak yang typo :v . Alasannya karena sistem kebut dan ngetiknya malam 🙏.

Jadi untuk menebus kesalahan ini saya ketik siang hari dengan hati-hati semoga tidak typo lagi 😂. Kalau masih ada yang salah dlam pengeditan mohon maaf ya readers, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Terima kasih, saya tunggu reviewnya ya 😉.

Special ultah Papa Ukeh Uchiha Sasuke 😘😘😘.

*kimmi o matteiru : aku menunggumu


End file.
